1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for controlling temperature in a building whose outside wall is arrayed with a unit type curtain wall, and more particularly to a special unit type curtain wall including an air conditioning system for cooling and heating a room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a temperature control apparatus in a building generally known is mainly constructed in such a manner that conduits such as, for example, ducts which reach the interior of the ceiling of each room through a body of the building are disposed. Then, heating air or cooling air is fed into the conduits by means of a blower so that conditioned heated or cooled air is supplied into the interior of a room through air blowing-off openings properly distributed and suitably provided in each room of the building.
However, in such a temperature control apparatus, conditioned air can be spread substantially uniformly over the interior of a room, but the neighbourhood of portions where a window is opened tends to be affected by temperature of open air, the sunlight or the like, resulting in an insufficient air conditioning effect at such portions. To overcome this disadvantage, end devices can be installed at the window of the room. With this arrangement, however, a water piping and an air piping are to be installed for each end device with the result that there poses disadvantages in that such pipings are not only cumbersome but also particular spaces for installation of the end devices are required, and thus a floor surface cannot be used effectively.